


Rule Everything

by Multifiiction



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Goddess AU, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Kylo Ren promised to finish what Darth Vader started but to do that he needs help, the help of a Goddess.





	Rule Everything

Nowadays people didn’t care about Gods all they cared about was the peace in the galaxy. But just because they don’t care about something, it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist.

Gods roamed the galaxy, sometimes they intervened with the actions of the mortals. The Goddesses often helped with the injured during the war, mortals adored them.

But you, you were different. 

As the Goddess of witchcraft, you were capable of a lot. Mortals often said that some of your powers reminded them of something called the force. 

During your long lifetime, people often tried to use you or to get you to help them with your powers, but you just didn’t care, not anymore. It wasn’t your war, after all, it was theirs.

They often called you heartless, but it wasn’t true. Sometimes the ones who doesn’t care once cared too much. 

You did help on a planet called Jakku, you fought with many Jedi, you did everything you could, but in the end, the dark forces won. Other planets blamed you, some even tried to kill you, so you had to run away and hide.

You found a relatively peaceful planet, you made a nice house for yourself, and you have been living there for a long time now. 

One night, you did your routine, you usually went to the lake nearby to freshen up at the evening, but when you entered your home that night, there was a man standing in your living room. He was wearing all black, he was tall, he had wide shoulders and pitch-black hair, although you only can see his back you could tell he was strong both physically and mentally. He didn’t seem to notice you.

“Who are you?” you asked with a calm voice until you were unsure of his intentions, you didn’t want to attack him. He turned around, he had a very unique face, big nose, full lips, deep brown eyes and a scar running from above his eyebrow, down his neck. It was silence again.

“Are you deaf? Who are you and what are you doing here?” he moved closer but you backed away, as he held up his hand you noticed a lightsaber on his side.

“I’m looking for a Goddess, you might have heard about her, her name is Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft.” you found his deep voice shooting for some reason. So, he didn’t know you were Hecate.

“And what do you want from her?” you were smaller than him, but you were a Goddess, you weren’t afraid of him one bit, Jedi or not.

“That’s none of your business. But if you won’t tell me where she is, I will force it out of you.” he held up his hand, you felt the force starting to choke you but it never worked on you, you had a higher power than the force, so it wasn’t working on you. 

The man furrowed his brows.

“You should stop. It’s useless.” you left and went to the kitchen like nothing happened. 

Meanwhile, the man in your living room was confused, he looked at his hand then he followed you. When he got closer to the kitchen he heard your voice.

“Performance issues happens to even the best men. Nothing to be scared of, after a certain age it’s completely normal.” he stopped in the doorway and looked at you wide-eyed as you leaned to the cupboard. He watched as you moved everything around with just a simple movement of your wrist. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again finally he closed it. He looked like a fish, it made you smile.

“And it would be appreciated if you could stop looking into my mind, it’s kind of annoying, I won’t let you see anything.”

Suddenly he dropped to his knees.

“I’m sorry, My Goddess. I didn’t recognize you, my name is Kylo Ren, I’m the Supreme Leader. I came to ask for help.” you looked at him, although he couldn’t read your mind, you could easily read his. 

She is so gorgeous, why am I so nervous? I’m the Supreme Leader! No one should have this effect on me, but s-she is just…. He looked up at you and his eyes met with yours.

beautiful. 

You smiled at him, he blushed a little and faced down once again.

“Stand up, Mr. Supreme Leader. With a title like that, you shouldn’t kneel.” he did as you said.

*timeskip*

A few hours later you found yourself on your couch in front of you on a chair sat Kylo. The chair he sat on was nearly invisible by his huge body. He told you why he was there.

“Ok, I get it why you want me to help you. But before I decide to go with you or not, tell me why should I trust you? Many men tried to kill me before, how are you different?”

“Because, if I wanted to kill you, I would have tried to do so already. I want to rule the galaxy, the whole galaxy. And I need your help to do it. If you agree to come with me, we could rule everything and you won’t have to hide at a place like this.” He said while he was looking directly into your eyes.

“Please…” he whispered.

He did have a point, you hated it here, alone, nothing is happening, so boring. You needed action, adventure and this man could give you just that, or even more.

“Well, then Mr. Supreme Leader Ren. We have an agreement.”

*timeskip*

It had been years since Kylo Ren went to you and you agreed to help him. Now he was the ruler of everything. Just like he said all those years ago.

You stood on the balcony of your palace, it was nearly midnight, but you couldn’t sleep. You let out a sigh as the light breeze moved your nightgown a little. 

Suddenly there was two strong arms hugging you from behind. The man put his head into your neck and kissed it.

“Come to bed.” you smiled at his comment.

“Why, Mr. Supreme Leader? You need me to go to sleep?” you smirked. He lifted his head next to your ear and whispered.

“I need you.” he placed his hand onto your growing stomach. “Both of you.”

You turned in his arms and kissed him.

You were certainly right about Kylo Ren, he gave you exactly what he promised and even more.


End file.
